The Lure
by HPpercygirl
Summary: Simon smells the lure of blood...  Jimon, some slash but nothing major. After CoFA, no real spoilers.


**So, while on a TMI tumblr page, I read a lot of posts about Simon/Jace, otherwise known as Jimon. So, I got an idea and wrote it down. This is the result.**

**Now be warned, this is NOT my best work. I wrote it in about twenty minutes and am now posting it. That having been said, I hope it's still okay and at least fun to read. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own TMI or any of the characters.**

**WARNING; a bit of slash, nothing major. JIMON.**

Jace was bleeding, cold, wet, and angry. He was limping, too. He knew that after fighting two demons and ending up in such a bad shape that he should go straight to the Institute as fast as he could. The problem was that he had a feeling that if he got in a taxi in his current state they'd take him to the hospital, and that was _not_ where he wanted to go.

So he was walking. He was also probably getting lost, but he couldn't admit that to himself. He had chased the demons into some part of the city and hadn't been paying attention as to where he was going, so finding his way back to the Institute was proving difficult.

Reaching into his pocket, Jace grabbed his stele. He traced a healing rune on his arm then put the stele back in his pocket. He didn't know what was wrong with him at the moment, but he knew he wasn't thinking straight. He had to get to the Institute.

Just then, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around lazily, expecting a mundane. What he saw, though, wasn't a mundane.

"What are you doing out so late, Vampire?" Jace asked, stopping in his tracks to look at the boy walking toward him.

"I could ask the same thing, Jace." Simon said. He stopped walking when he was right next to Jace. His lips turned up into a slight sneer and Jace could see his fangs. "I smell blood."

Jace, who was now starting to feel a bit better due to the healing rune, turned and started walking away from Simon. The vampire rolled his eyes at the shadowhunter and followed.

"Why are you out, alone?" he asked, eyeing the blond boy's many injuries. He tried to hold his breath and not smell the blood, but talking wasn't helping with that goal. "You weren't fighting demons by yourself, were you?"

Jace turned to glare at Simon for a second before looking away again. "I was." He answered simply. "Two of them."

Simon laughed, unable to help himself. "You got pretty beat up, didn't you? Wow." He looked at Jace again. He seemed to be drawn to the boy. Was it just all the blood? Simon didn't know, but he did find himself standing _right next_ to Jace as they walked down the deserted street.

Jace flinched as he realized how close Simon was to him. "Get away from me, Simon. I already killed two demons tonight, and I'm not in the mood to kill a vampire."

Simon didn't listen to the threat – he knew that Jace wouldn't dare kill him. If he was responsible for Simon's death, Clary would kill Jace. So instead of putting space between them, Simon swiftly stepped in front of Jace and blocked his way.

Jace's gold eyes widened. "I said get away." His voice was calm and threatening, but Simon's over-powering vampire instincts ignored the warning. Simon quickly put as hands on either side of Jace's head – as if he were to kiss him – and bent down. Jace made a noise of disgust and anger, but Simon clamped a hand down on his mouth and the noise was cut off.

Simon's fangs went into Jace's neck and he tasted the shadowhunter's blood. He could feel Jace's hands pushing him away, but he fought against them. He relished in the feel of human and angel blood and couldn't for the life of him figure out why it had taken him so long to do this again.

Just then, the feel of hands on his chest changed. Instead of pushing him away, the hands were fisted in his shirt and pulling his closer. Shocked, Simon pulled away from Jace's neck to stare at his eyes. As he did so, Jace leaned forward and crushed his lips to the vampire's. After a second of pure shock, Simon pushed himself away.

"What… the _hell_ was that?" he asked. He stared at Jace again, trying to figure out what had gotten into him. The boy looked delirious, confused, and also like he needed some serious medical attention.

"I… I don't know," he said slowly. Simon grimaced at the sound of the boy's voice. It sounded tired and confused – not like Jace at all. He now regretted drinking his blood; he had most likely made his condition worse.

"Let's, uh, get you to the Institute," Simon said. When Jace didn't respond, Simon grabbed his forearm and began pulling him down the street. They were just a block or two away from the Institute when Jace yanked his arm, pulling Simon around to face him. Before the vampire had a chance to do anything else Jace had brought his mouth to his again. This time, Simon found himself kissing back. Coming to his senses, though, he pulled away again.

"You are seriously insane," he panted, shaking his head in self-disgust for actually kissing the shadowhunter. "Insane, and if you remember this you're going to want to clean your mouth out with chemicals." With that, he grabbed Jace's arm once again and pulled him straight to the doors of the Institute. He didn't tale Izzy what had happened between him and Jace – not the bloodsucking or the kissing. All he told her was that he found him, and he knew he needed help.

He had a feeling that he wasn't _ever_ going to tell _anyone_ what had happened between them.


End file.
